No D
No D&D code is a track sung by Shion Todo, Dorothy West, and Leona West's unit called Dressing Pafé. It was first performed in Episode 14. It was later replaced by CHANGE! MY WORLD in Episode 22 as Dressing Pafé's chosen performance song. The full version was released in both digital and physical format on February 11th, 2015 as the first track on the PriPara Idol Songs♪ Collection 2. An instrumental version is also available as the sixth track on the album. History In Episode 14, Dressing Pafé receives this song from Meganii Akai. Performers * Dressing Pafé - (Episode 14), (Episode 15), (Episode 18), (Episode 20), (Episode 21), (Episode 44), (Episode 49), (Episode 91), (Episode 140), (Episode 159) Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Otome wa isogashī MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Jinsei wa mō Speed Do it! Do it! Do it! Dress code wa Good run! Good run! Good run! Dream code nante jōdan janai! Haireberu Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara ichi-byō demo hayaku Dress code wo Yaburu yo harahara haranbanjō Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! Rīdo wa tokui yo makasete ne Dream code nante rūru iranai! |-| Kanji= 次々めくるめく　出会いと別れに 手を振るヒマはない　 乙女は忙しい 戸惑い立ち止まる　時間が惜しいわ がむしゃら全霊で　 人生は猛スピード 泣きたくなるのはそう　 悔しいから その感情はパワー Do it! Do it! Do it! やるなら貫き通さなきゃ Dress codeは 超えてこっ フリフリフリーでいこっ Good run! Good run! Good run! 走るよ夢まで一直線 Dream codeなんてジョーダンじゃない! 夢に届くセッション　アガるわマックス 最高テンション　ハイレベル 夢に届く セッションアガるわMAX 最高テンション ハイレベル Do it! Do it! Do it!　 やるなら一秒でも早く Dress codeを 破るよ ハラハラ波乱万丈 Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! リードは得意よ任せてね Dream code　なんてルールいらない! ジョーダンじゃない! |-| English= In this torrent of constant comings and goings... There's no time to say hi. A girl's life is very busy. No time to hesitate or pause at all, Recklessly giving my all. Life goes by at a high speed. Sometimes you just want to cry, Out of frustration. So channel that into power! Do it! Do it! Do it! Push through, have no exceptions! Dress Code? Pay no attention! Being Free is our style! Good run! Good run! Good run! Running, headed straight towards our dreams! Dream Code? Just get out of here! Up, to our dreams, Our session is maxing out! Maximum tension, Reaching over the limit! Do it! Do it! Do it! Push through it, as fast as you can! Dress code? Break it down! Go with the ebb and flow! Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! We're taking the lead, so leave it all to us! Dream Code? We don't need your rules! Full Version Rōmaji= MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Otome wa isogashī MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Jinsei wa mō Speed Do it! Do it! Do it! Dress code wo Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! Dream code nante rūru iranai! MediumSlateBlue|Dorothy}}/ Tomodachi yori Best na Just Partner Do it! Do it! Do it! Dress code wa Good run! Good run! Good run! Dream code nante jōdan janai! Haireberu Do it! Do it! Do it! Yarunara ichi-byō demo hayaku Dress code wo Yaburu yo harahara haranbanjō Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! Rīdo wa tokui yo makasete ne Dream code nante rūru iranai! Jōdan janai! |-| Kanji= 次ぎ次ぎめくるめく出会いと別れに 手を振るヒマはない オトメは忙しい 戸惑い立ち止まる時間が惜しいわ がむしゃら全霊で 人生は猛Speed 泣きたくなるのはそう 悔しいから その感情はPower Do it! Do it! Do it! やるならやるなら一秒でも早く Dress codeを 破るよ ハラハラ 波乱万丈 Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! リードは得意よ任せてね Dream code　なんてルールいらない! ドキドキ胸をうつ鼓動がリズムに キラキラスマイルがメロディになるよ 信じ合えるのはそう 友達より BestなJust Partner Do it! Do it! Do it! やるなら貫き通さなきゃ Dress codeは 超えてこっ フリフリフリーでいこっ Good run! Good run! Good run! 走るよ夢まで一直線 Dream codeなんてジョーダンじゃない! 夢に届く セッションアガるわMAX 最高テンション ハイレベル Do it! Do it! Do it!　 やるなら一秒でも早く Dress codeを 破るよ ハラハラ波乱万丈 Good lead! Good lead! Good lead! リードは得意よ任せてね Dream code　なんてルールいらない! ジョーダンじゃない! |-| English= TBA Audio Gallery See No D&D Code - Video Gallery and No D&D Code/Image Gallery. Trivia *The track is Shion, Dorothy, and Leona's debut unit song. *No D&D Code means No Dress & Dream Code. Category:Songs Category:Insert Song Category:Songs sung by Shion Category:Songs sung by Dorothy Category:Songs sung by Leona Category:Unit Song Category:Music Category:Songs sung by Dressing Pafé Category:Dorothy Performance Category:Leona Performance Category:Shion Performance